


[Batfamily]刺杀韦恩

by Nekomiso_soup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Nekomiso_soup
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩痛苦地当了一周的他自己，孩子们快乐地当了一周他的保镖。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 24





	[Batfamily]刺杀韦恩

**Author's Note:**

> Happy VERY Belated Batman Day!
> 
> 是关系很好的蝙蝠家，披着悬疑剧情皮的我心中的家庭小甜饼，没有什么逻辑。  
> 超级OOC，bug非常多，私设也特别多。  
> If Bruce seemed extra affectionate in this, I apologize (well not really).

袭击者把地点选择在了韦恩大楼正门。  
两枪，一枪击中了肩膀，另一枪堪堪擦过颈动脉。监控摄像显示肩膀那枪是先打中的，在一片混乱中脖子那枪能打中是因为他护住了身边的福克斯。  
他擦着自己的枪想，这是一种多么粗暴又多么天才的方法。毕竟就算Bruce察觉到了袭击者的存在，哪怕不是为了避免暴露自己的风险，为了周边人的安全他也不会躲开。  
于是现在Jason在这儿，在他能想到的最佳狙击点检查有没有任何残存的证据。  
“Hood。”在经历了一开始鸡飞狗跳后就一直沉寂的通讯线路里传来了声音：“你在现场？”  
“嗯。”他漫不经心地应了一声，眼睛还在地毯式地搜寻着面前所能看到的范围。目前为止还是什么也没有，他猜要不是哥谭市警察今天超常发挥带走了所有的证据，要不就是对面实在段数太高什么蛛丝马迹也没留下：“你拿到警方报告了？”  
Barbara的声音听起来非常紧绷：“没有，我猜他们现在毫无头绪，正对着空白的文档挠头呢。”  
“哈，典型的哥谭警察。无意冒犯，O，但是除了你老爹别人都是些废物。”  
那头叹了口气：“总之，如果警察报告出来的话我会统一发给大家的。你等一下会回庄园的吧？”  
“……看情况吧。”他清下嗓子，侦查过程被这个问题打断了。犹豫一秒，Jason略微背过身去：“我猜他没事？”  
“当然，倒是可怜的福克斯先生被糊了一脸血。他只是很烦躁，要知道他还得在大众面前演戏，当一个楚楚可怜的哥谭王子。”  
要知道某人的孩子们——Jason把自己从那个列表上划掉了——都对他的人格面具嗤之以鼻：“你以为这么多年过去了大家终于要放弃叫他王子了……”  
“我知道，不过真要是那样就太可惜了，”Barbara笑起来，“我还挺享受B尴尬的样子。”随后她又补充道：“说真的，你应该回来一趟。就算不是为了看他的情况，也可以考虑一下Agent A今天特别做的意大利面。”  
噢？这听起来倒是很诱人：“千层意面？”  
“不止。你知道的，B的受伤会引发他的疯狂烹饪行为。所以从Nightwing发给我的照片来看，我们可怜的Agent A至少做了四种。”  
“好吧。”Jason确实无法拒绝出自Alfred之手的美食的诱惑，算了算，距离上次他回庄园都有一个来月了：“为了Agent A和意面。”  
Barbara赞同道：“为了Agent A和意面。我会转告他们的，Oracle Out。”  
挂掉通讯，Jason决定最后再检查一下现场，可惜转了一圈也毫无所获。就在他犹豫是就此放弃还是承认自己有可能找错地方去隔壁楼瞧瞧的时候，他的余光捕捉到了一个亮闪闪的小玩意——一枚完整的子弹。他从兜里掏出镊子，小心翼翼地把它捡起来，举到阳光下观察：子弹乍一看没有什么特别之处，但是尺寸不是市面上常见的型号。把子弹转了个方向，Jason注意到它的底部似乎刻着什么东西。现在他手上没检查的工具，于是他将子弹找了个密封袋子装起来，决定回去扔给Tim解决。  
做完这一切后，他戴好头盔跨上摩托，向韦恩大宅驶去。

临近大宅，Jason的通讯器又一次响了，是一串规律性的敲击声。他仔细听了两遍，辨认出是摩斯电码的cave一词。心下了然，他车头一转开向了蝙蝠洞的入口。  
“嗨。”迎接他的是推着轮椅靠过来的Barbara：“警察他们在上面给Bruce做笔录呢。”  
“哈，看来这次他们真的准备要干活了？”作为一个还没有从法律意义上正式复生的人，他自然不可能大大方方地扣响韦恩豪宅的大门、当着一群哥谭警察的面大摇大摆地走进去。  
停好车放好头盔，Jason走到女孩面前弯腰轻吻她的脸颊：“你爸爸也在上面？你怎么说服他的？”  
“他必须得在。”Barbara狡黠地一笑：“我根本没说服他任何事，只是告诉他要和朋友吃个饭，他就同意我出来了。严格意义上来讲，我也没骗他。”  
“干得漂亮。”Jason亲昵地搂了一下她的肩膀，蝙蝠洞口传来一阵做作的咳嗽声。  
他夸张地翻了个白眼，这逗笑了Barbara：“你怎么没在上面陪着做笔录？”  
“我又不在现场。”Dick笑眯眯地走下楼梯，也吻了下女孩的另一边脸颊：“嗨，亲爱的。”  
“嗨，Dick。”Barbara强忍着笑意道，而Jason在旁边故意做呕吐状。  
这两个人分分合合的关系早就不是什么秘密，就连Jim本人都早就抛弃了自己的霰弹枪、对此选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过就算他们没有在以情侣身份一起的时候，他们的感情也远超单纯能用爱情二字描述的范畴，像亲人一样关心爱护彼此。家里人偶尔也会拿他俩开开玩笑，当事人也乐得配合演演戏。  
“所以当时除了Bruce就没人在现场了？”Jason立直身体，闹了一会儿，是问正事的时候了。  
“嗯。Tim当时在办公室里，所以他也什么都没注意到。”Dick的表情也严肃了起来，太久没发生过这种事，突然一下子也打了他们个措手不及：“一会儿等吃完饭再详细问问Bruce好了，不要辜负Alfred的一片心意。”  
“那当然。”Jason嘟囔：“可怜的Alfred……”  
“可不是吗。”Barbara盯着手机：“哦，我想警察已经问完了，我看到爸爸向外走了。”  
“你连接了庄园的监控？”  
“唔，很遗憾并没有，也不是做不到，但是我不想折腾。”  
Dick和Jason交换眼神，略微有些惊悚地看着她：“Babs……你在Gordon局长身上装了追踪器？”  
她一脸疑惑：“是啊，这有什么好大惊小怪的？”  
不奇怪，当然不奇怪，Jason在心里吐槽，跟蝙蝠侠共事过的人干出什么事都不算奇怪。  
蝙蝠洞和庄园连接的门打开了，Alfred的影子在楼梯上拉长：“少爷们、Barbara小姐，晚餐已经准备好了。如果各位没有什么别的事情要做，我希望您几位能跟随我到楼上就餐。”  
“好的，Alfred。”Dick点头：“这就来。”

Bruce不在餐厅里，然而整体气氛很沉重，Jason甚至产生了自己肩膀都被房间里的低气压压得一沉的错觉。  
在巨型吊灯的照耀下，Alfred的脸上还是笼罩着一层阴影，尽管多年的训练和专业素养让他语气如常，紧锁的眉头还是暴露了他心里的忧虑。  
Tim肉眼可见的非常沮丧，Dick走过去捏了下他的肩膀，也只是得到了对方勉强地抿了一下嘴角作为回应。Damian的表情好不到哪儿去，不过出人意料的是他并没有像往常那样，对着其他人火力全开。  
“Bruce？”Dick问道。  
“老爷正在书房和Cassandra小姐通话，似乎是小姐从网络上看到了事件的报道。”  
Alfred话音刚落，Bruce就出现在餐厅的门口，与此同时Tim整个人都紧绷了起来。其实他看起来还不错，与平时夜巡回来受的伤相比根本不算什么：穿着比较宽松的衬衫，上面几个扣子没系，领口右侧处能微微看到白色的绷带，颈部左侧也贴着一块——有血迹渗了出来。  
但是令这次事件与众不同的是他们都意识到了同一点：受伤的人是Bruce Wayne，而不是蝙蝠侠。  
Bruce被尖锐的目光盯得脚下一顿，然后他若无其事地先走向Barbara吻了她的头顶，走到自己座位的过程中拍了他们每个人的肩膀，Jason没有躲开。  
Alfred替他拉开椅子，Bruce握了下他的手背，声音有些沙哑地开口道：“我们是现在把问题都问完后专心吃饭，还是反过来？不要浪费Alfred的心力。”  
老管家喷出气恼的鼻息：“哦Bruce老爷，我可真是太感动您的一片好心了。”  
“你被击中了右肩膀吧？”Dick的眼神瞟过去：“行动没问题？”  
“所以是问题优先。”Bruce面无表情：“我能处理。”  
Jason翻了个白眼，干巴巴地说：“当然了，你总是能处理。你要是能处理的话，这次也不会差点被人一枪掀开天灵盖了。”  
“Todd！”Damian怒视：“你再这样和父亲……”  
“没关系，Damian。”Bruce看着他：“你在现场有找到什么吗？”  
Jason佯装愤怒地瞪了一眼Barbara，对她做出叛徒的口型，换来她一个吐舌。他从兜里掏出那枚密封好的子弹递过去：“一枚完整的子弹，底部好像有刻字。但是我没工具，想着拿回来让小红看眼。”  
Tim看了下Bruce，在对方示意下接过子弹，当时就要站起来：“我现在……”  
“你现在要坐下来用餐。除此以外你不会做任何其他的事，Timothy少爷。” Alfred一脸严肃地按住他肩膀，眼刀飞向Bruce：“Bruce老爷，我相信有些事情可以等用完餐再谈。放久了的意面就不能再被称之为是意面了。”  
Bruce举起左手做投降状，看向Tim的眼神多了几分柔和：“Alfred说得对。证据是不会跑的，对吗，Timothy？”  
Tim犹豫着坐回座位上：“当然……”  
“不是少爷您的错。”Alfred补充道。  
“是的，Tim，”Bruce重复道，“今天发生的任何事都不是你的错。”  
“但是我本可以……”  
“是我要求你留在办公室里检查月计划的不是吗？”他冷静地说，率先用左手拿起了叉子：“就算你当时在现场，我也不会让你想做的事情发生的。现在，吃饭吧，不要浪费食物。”  
Tim没有再反驳，只是安静地拿起了餐具。而Damian依旧什么话都没有说，Jason似乎还看到他悄无声息地把Tim喜欢的食物向他那边推了推。  
Dick和他对上眼，长吁一口气，拿起刀叉：“敬Alfred。”

晚餐在沉默中进行，除了一些Barbara和Alfred之间的柔声细语。这在韦恩家其实算不上是太奇怪的事，这家里多的是一些不健谈的人。  
在Alfred确认了没有人需要再来一份意面后，他把想要帮忙清理的一群人赶出了他的厨房。  
“暂时无能的人就不要来添乱了。”Alfred非常严厉地瞪了Bruce一眼，眼神瞟过他肩膀的伤处：“您们几位也是，还有更重要的事情等着各位，就不必为此烦心了。Barbara小姐，我会为您准备一些食物打包回家，请向Gordon局长表示感谢。”然后他对Dick叮嘱：“再过半个小时，Bruce老爷的伤口需要换一次药。”  
Bruce试图对Alfred将他当成空气的行为表示抗议：“我记得。”  
“哦，我相信您记得。”Alfred像是在安抚闹脾气的小孩一样敷衍他，转身把药箱递给了Damian：“这儿，非常感谢，Damian少爷。现在请离开我的厨房——少爷和小姐们，记得不要工作到太晚，希望你们不要像有些不负责任的成年人一样对自己的健康不屑一顾。”  
等Alfred背过身去，Jason小声嘟囔道：“喔，他是真的被气疯了，对吧？”  
Damian抱紧了药箱，啧了一声：“还需要你说吗，Todd。”  
Bruce叹息，不发一语地向座钟走去，打开了通往蝙蝠洞的大门。  
他们跟在Bruce身后，Dick推着Barbara的轮椅，鱼贯而入。  
刚在下面站定，Tim无言地对着Jason摊开手，垂着眼睛的样子让他都觉得有些别扭。Jason掏出那枚子弹，没有像平时一样直接故意扔到他手里，而是轻轻放下、手指在Tim掌心中立住：“给，Timmy。”  
Tim微微抖了一下，他抬眼看看Jason、又看看自己的掌心，突然笑了一声，他紧紧攥了下Jason的手指、拿着子弹去检测了：“谢了，Jay。”  
Jason不能责怪他这种反常行为，真的。  
说起来很奇怪，Bruce Wayne通常不太会是别人袭击的目标。商业上所有人都觉得他是个空壳草包；经过评估，不要说Tim，他的受威胁程度大概还没手下随便哪个部门经理高。而生活上，针对Bruce Wayne的袭击一般都发生在喝醉酒了的晚宴上，大多是由于他和出席男性的女宾耳语距离过近导致的。  
所以今天一接到消息说Bruce大概率是以Bruce Wayne的身份被袭击的时候，连他都心脏漏跳了一拍。Dick更是提前翘班赶回来，要知道这人平时对他的全勤奖金念念不忘。如果是蝙蝠侠受伤，估计他们连眼皮都不会抬一下。  
趁着Tim去检测的当口，Jason瞟了一眼生闷气般在训练椅上坐下的Damian，问Bruce：“任何想法关于这次又是谁想弄死你？”  
“通常这要取决于受到袭击的是Bruce Wayne还是蝙蝠侠。”Bruce正单手从电脑上调取监控记录，Barbara滑过去帮他，于是他站直身子意有所指地道。  
“有意思……”这倒是证实了他们之前的推测，连Bruce本人都觉得是朝着他这个人格面具来的：“你觉得是Bruce Wayne的敌人？”  
“是Bruce Wayne的敌人还是韦恩企业的敌人？”Dick瞟了一眼在工作台前忙碌的人：“如果是后者，Tim也可能有危险。”  
“要我说这完全是私人的。”Tim点出：“韦恩企业很久没有大动作了，应该不存在竞争对手突然心血来潮想要干掉总裁。”  
Jason耸肩：“搞不好是朝着卢修斯去的，你是附带损伤。”  
Bruce对此哼了一声，状似不经意地问道：“Damian，说说你的想法？”  
“我的想法是，父亲，”Damian盘着腿，“您需要更严密的安保措施。而且我认为一般人难以担此重任。”  
Jason发誓他看到了Bruce眼底精光一闪：“你要上学，Damian。”  
“可是！”小恶魔肉眼可见地泄气，肩膀塌下去了一秒又绷紧，他都怕药盒会被他捏成报废的易拉罐：“可是，学校已经被证实了是无用的！”  
“鉴于你的团队协作能力还有待加强，我并不认为学校无用。”Bruce指的是上次少年泰坦出任务时的岔子，就连Jason都从星火那儿听到了消息：“而且我们还不知道对方的计划……”说完他看了Barbara一眼。  
Barbara已经飞速过滤完了韦恩大楼附近的监控：“监控没有异常，很遗憾没有拍到任何袭击者的影子。Bruce，我猜我现在可以说服你再多装几个摄像头？”  
“呃，我想我没准有点头绪？”  
“Tim，你发现了什么？”Dick问道。  
“这个子弹……底部刻字是B的名字，还有个日期。时间写的是今天的日期，然后，然后还写了个’One Week’。 ”Tim一脸难以置信地离开放大镜，很犹豫地歪着头：“这算不算是……某种杀人预告？”  
Jason吹了个口哨：“够花哨。”  
“够直接。”Dick说：“要是这家伙言行一致的话，可不是方便了我们吗。”  
“问题是就这一个时间范围，我们并不能从此得出任何有意义的结论。”Barbara指出。  
“这个子弹上面很干净，没有什么指纹，再加上这底部的刻字……”Tim小心翼翼地瞟了她一眼：“我猜可能是被人故意留在那儿的……应该是指望警方的人会发现，然后拿去警告Bruce吧。”  
Barbara难堪地捂住了自己的额头，想起她老爸的那群手下就头大：“老天，幸好Jason发现了，不然……”  
“不然这个袭击者估计要怀疑自己了。”Dick笑道：“他精心准备的小东西居然无人问津。”  
“傲慢的人。”Damian不满地走过来：“是什么让他觉得自己一定就能成功？”  
“恕我提醒你，小子，”Jason低头，“他今天就差点成功了。”  
“原因是我没有提前做好准备。”如果Bruce对某个人称代词的发音咬字过重，没有人提出反对。他表情写着不容置疑的坚定：“既然已知有威胁的存在，我就能对此作出计划了。”  
全是第一人称，Jason在心里暗骂他可真是个固执的老混蛋，这是子弹刚穿过这人的肩膀他就决定好这事跟别人无关了吧。  
“所以……我假设我们没法说服你一礼拜都待在家里？”Dick轻声问道，令人难以相信的是他听起来居然真的对Bruce能乖乖留在大宅里这件事抱有希望。  
“Bruce Wayne有工作要做，以及周三有联盟会议。”Bruce冷静地提醒他。  
“嗯，关于那个……我们都觉得你暂时保持低调会比较好。”洞口传来一个声音，Clark有些窘迫地站在那里，等所有人都看向他的时候挠了挠自己的后脑勺：“嗨，我看到新闻了，Alfred让我进来的。”  
“保持低调。”Bruce重复道，眼睛危险地眯起瞧着不请自来的超人：“你是说躲起来。”  
“呃，是同一个词，所以差不多吧。”Clark以毫无威胁的姿态走过来，双目泛光。他试探地看着Bruce，在没有收到任何剧烈反应后便皱起眉专心把人打量了一遍，Jason猜出他是在使用X光。确定了Bruce没有大事后，Clark松了口气，再开口都带了点戏弄：“最近世界局势很稳定，你看就连哥谭最近都风平浪静的是吧？联盟会议也只是一些简短汇报，我们都觉得你不出席也完全可以。”  
“……你最好解释一下’我们’是谁。”  
“哦，你知道的，就是联盟成员了。大部分人都是让我替他们问候你啊，尤其是Diana，她特地提出了如果Alfred有需要的话她愿意带着真言套索飞过来把你捆在家里。对了，Hal还叫我带句话给你，‘就算你是他妈的Bruce Wayne该在家待着的时候也得老实待着’。”  
Bruce恼火得连后颈的毛都要炸起来了，一字一顿：“我可看不出Bruce Wayne遇袭和蝙蝠侠的工作有什么冲突。”  
“你就当做是……帮Alfred一个忙吧。我看他可是担心的够呛。”在看到Bruce因为他这个理由而明显泄气后，Clark满意地笑了起来：“况且我也没阻止蝙蝠侠其他时候的工作啊。”他大大咧咧地朝他们竖起拇指：“那是孩子们的活儿了。”  
Alfred的声音传来，他正捏着一只怀表：“我同意Clark少爷的话——顺便，您该换药了，Bruce老爷——请记得亲自向联盟成员对您的关心表示感谢，我记得我是这样教导您的。”他把怀表揣进胸前口袋，对Bruce被夹击后发出的气愤哼声视若无睹：“再者，少爷们难得回一次家，我个人认为这是一次弥补往日交流不足的大好机会。您说是吗，Barbara小姐？”  
面对着能把Dick和Jason也算计进去的机遇，Barbara欣然提供她的帮助，不顾Dick伸过来要捂她嘴的手，快乐地回答道：“那是当然。Dami刚才也提出了，一般的安保可能满足不了Bruce Wayne现在的情况。”  
“一如既往，还是只有Barbara小姐能理性地看待事实情况，非常感谢您的直言不讳。”Alfred的影子在楼梯上拉得很长，给他挺直的身躯更增加了几份庄严和不可抗拒感：“Bruce老爷，我这个老人家无意插手您高尚的工作，但还请您记住Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠的基础。当然，倘若您还是觉得是我话多，那就还请您照自己喜欢的方式去做吧。”  
Jason看着Bruce咬住了口腔内的软肉，腮帮子稍稍陷下去，然后跟做出了人生中最重大的决定之一似的沉重地点头：“知道了，Alfred。”  
如果Jason在听到Alfred问“您知道什么了，Bruce老爷”时差点没憋住笑出来，其他人也是一样，Clark甚至漏出了嗤的一声。  
胳膊拧不过大腿，没有人能拧得过Alfred的大腿。  
Bruce看起来在想要把他们扔出蝙蝠洞和把他们就地正法间痛苦地摇摆，不过最后他还是无助地回答：“我会尽力留在庄园里的，Alfred。”  
“非常好，那么。”管家的影子抬起了一只手：“如果您各位不介意的话，我想把Bruce老爷和Damian少爷借走一段时间。带上那个药箱，Damian少爷。”  
“当然，不管多久都行。”Clark清了清嗓子，话音刚落就发出一声做作的惨叫，很显然是Bruce从背后踹了他小腿肚子一脚。  
Damian走到他父亲面前，向他伸出手：“您听到Pennyworth所说的了，父亲。”  
“我期望一会儿会在楼上看到你们。”Bruce牵住他的手，简短地对他们点了点头，一根手指戳向Clark的胸口：“至于你，滚回你的大都会去。”  
Clark从善如流地点头：“嗯，不用客气。”  
等父子俩上楼了，Clark长吁一口气，笑着拍了拍Jason的肩膀：“漫长的一天，哈？”  
“可不是吗。”Jason指了下Tim：“看看Timber，一天之间老了十岁。”  
“这么漫长吗。”揉乱了Tim的头发，Clark轻柔地说：“不过说真的，尽力试着把他锁在家里？如果有任何需要就喊我。”  
“你太可爱了，Supes。”Dick疲惫地用手糊脸，但还是打起精神来笑了一下：“你居然觉得我们能管得住B。”  
“Clark也不是全然错误的。”Barbara安慰他：“如果这世界上有人能说服B去做他不想做的事，那估计就是你们和Alfred。”  
Jason摊手：“我们会试试，没有保证。”  
Tim把那枚子弹在证据袋里放好：“看来我们要给B当一周的贴身保镖了？像蝙蝠宝宝说的那样？”  
Clark轻哼：“搞不好那是个非常好的主意呢？”  
房间里剩下的几个人眼神一对，Dick露出一个狡猾的笑容：“噢，我猜这没准还真是个好主意。”

——

他和Alfred，就连Clark和Diana，一直都是叫他们boys。  
Bruce坐在客厅他最常坐的单人沙发上，安静地由Damian在Alfred的指导下给他的肩膀换药。伤口是贯穿伤，只是穿过了肌肉没有伤到骨头，在Bruce回家前就已经被精细地处理过了。现在他能听到孩子们和Clark正从座钟背后的楼梯上来。  
这有些奇怪，尤其是当他考虑到Dick作为Nightwing已经活动了很久时，但他们还是孩子们。  
Bruce早就对自己的凡人性有所了解：蝙蝠侠或许是不朽的，但Bruce Wayne肯定不是。  
他身边所有人的经历无时无刻不在提醒他他所做的事的危险性，韦恩大宅墙壁上的挂画、他父亲母亲的肖像画就是最显著的警示。然而这并不意味着它就是一个可以令人欣然接受的事实。它不是，永远都不会是。  
他永远都会对于身边的人的受伤感到难以接受。  
今日，似乎他的孩子们也是这么想的。（如果他在心中悄悄把Barbara划到了自己的翅膀下，哦老天保佑，他丝毫没有对Jim的愧疚感。）  
他们都知道蝙蝠侠会受伤，蝙蝠侠一定会受伤，甚至Dick曾经评价过：就算在没有任何威胁的情境下，蝙蝠侠也会找到让自己受伤的方法。但是这并不妨碍他们对Bruce Wayne的受伤感到心有余悸。  
Bruce能清楚地看出他们正处在躁动不安的情绪中，尤其是Tim。今天本来是应该他和Bruce一起下楼去送星城来的客户，但是Bruce看着他眼下的黑眼圈和会议中少有的快点到桌面的头，决定随便找了个借口，塞了他一份下个月韦恩企业的大体计划、给他赶到了自己的办公室。  
现在想想，还好他当时那样做了。看Tim现在的样子，如果当时他在现场，Bruce大概都能想象到他会怎么处理当时的情况。而那个猜想，让他血液都变凉，不由自主地绷紧了身体。  
“父亲。”  
Bruce清醒过来，Damian大概以为是自己操作上出了什么岔子才导致了他的反应，眼珠子在他允许自己展示出不安的最大范围内慌张地转了转，拿着镊子的手在空中顿住。  
Bruce完好无事的左手轻轻捏住Damian的手腕，指尖蹭了蹭那处皮肤：“抱歉，孩子，我只是走神了……你做得很好，谢谢。”  
Damian僵硬地点点头，向Alfred看去。  
Alfred也捏了捏他的肩膀：“非常好，Damian少爷，可以把工具交给我了。”  
“我们安排好了！”Dick兴高采烈的声音让他微微皱起了眉。因为这不是Dick为了调节气氛时伪装出的乐观的声音，而是真正的、难以掩饰的非常快乐的声音。  
Bruce抬头：“我想知道这是关于什么的吗？还有你，Kent，你该走了——我以为通常当主人给你下了最后通牒，客人就该识趣了。”  
“哦，我以为这家主人是Pennyworth先生呢！我这就准备走了，毕竟我开车来的……非常感谢，Alfred。”接过Alfred替他拿来的外套，Clark朝着孩子们对Bruce摊手：“刚才他们在下面商量出了一个非常简洁有效的解决办法，我觉得你应该好好听听。好了，我先告辞了。就当是休了个假吧B，不要太勉强自己。”  
“我也走了，Clark答应顺便带我回家。”Barbara膝盖上抱着打包好的意面，她滑到Bruce面前和他交换了一个脸颊上的吻：“注意安全，B，有事联系。”  
待Clark和Barbara走后，Damian倒是先抄起了胳膊，有些不满地歪着嘴：“你们商量什么了，Grayson？”  
还没等Dick回答，Bruce枯燥地说：“现在我很确定我并不想知道这是关于什么的。”  
“你先听一下呗。”Dick笑眯眯地凑过来搂住Damian，巧妙地躲开一个飞来的肘击：“我们觉得小D说的有道理，这个袭击者能在我们都不知情的情况下伏击你，一般的安保可能不太够用了。”  
Bruce的太阳穴突突直跳：“Dick，别……”  
Tim接话下去：“所以呢，如果子弹上刻的时间是准确的，我们只要守一个礼拜就行了。”  
“打包促销啊，顶级安保，老家伙，错过了可就没有下次了。”  
余光里他看到Alfred满意地点着头、还夸张地抹了抹自己的眼角，再看看Damian露出喜色的脸，Bruce感觉到了一种面对阿卡姆全员加起来都没体验过的强烈的挫败感：“……可以，夜巡还需要安排。但是Damian，你要去学校，没得商量。”  
“父亲！这是不公平的！”  
“Bruce老爷，”Alfred扶着胸口，完全不顾Bruce不悦且威胁的眼神，“我真是替您感到高兴，您终于可以有机会和孩子们共度一些黄金时光了。”  
处在莫名其妙被安排了的不满和大宅终于能再一次生机勃勃起来的诱惑的两难境地下，他还是倾向了后者：“谢谢。”  
他的孩子们看起来都有些不自在，最后Jason给了他一个恶作剧般的笑容：“别给自己加冕了，B，我们又不会错过看你难受的机会。”  
“当然，”Bruce微笑，“当然了。”

就是这么一个小小的失误，Bruce发现他被包围了，被他的四个孩子。  
那天晚上当他说“夜巡还需要安排”时，他想到的是减少工作时长，而不是被完全剥夺了穿蝙蝠装的机会。第二天Tim拿着安排得明明白白的夜巡时间表来找他时，Bruce只能哑口无言的收下那份所谓的“副本”文件。  
“只是个枪伤，我有过更糟的……”额头顶着冰凉的冰箱门，Bruce半是苦恼半是甜蜜地朝Alfred抱怨。  
除了Damian被赶去上学，他只要醒着，就会发现经常有人有事没事来他身边晃悠一圈，通常是Dick或者Tim。而Jason，虽然他不会主动寻找他，但是他喜欢坐在书房里的单人沙发上专心看书，就算Bruce在书房里办公也毫不避讳。所以Bruce愿意将现在的情况称之为是一场胜利。  
Alfred发出一声不屑的鼻息，掸子插到他和冰箱之间的空隙：“Bruce老爷，请不要弄脏我刚擦好的冰箱。我知道您有过更糟的伤，您还记得您大部分伤口都是我处理的吗？”等到Bruce退开后，他打开冰箱拿出一盘小甜饼：“我知道您一贯偏执，但是现在看来袭击者没有要闯进家里袭击您的意思，不如就稍微放松、享受一下家庭时光如何？恕我直言，现在可能是少爷们对您的行为的容忍度最高的一段时间了。”  
Bruce帮他把小甜饼端上桌，深吸了一口气：“我知道，我知道……但是……”  
“但是，您不喜欢这种交给别人去掌控的感觉，哪怕对方是您的孩子也一样。”Alfred的语气听起来不带有任何指控和审视，只是充满了温情：“关于这点，我认为您从现在开始学习适应也不是什么坏事，就算是为了这一次也行。”  
“哈，看来你对我的要求已经不能再低了，是吧。”他歪了下头，自嘲道。  
Alfred的手找到他的下巴，慈爱地抬起他的头：“是的，我的孩子。但是你总是能超越我的要求，在一种非常好的意义上。你知道，我从未对你失去过信心。”  
Bruce阖上眼睛，他开始听到楼梯上有人走动的声音，感觉自己一直紧绷的肌肉终于开始松弛下来。  
于是接下来的那几天，韦恩企业对外发表了Bruce Wayne在家静养的消息，Bruce尽了自己最大的努力去享受这种被禁足的生活，所幸的是哥谭市的罪犯很给面子的老实了一个礼拜。  
他推掉了大部分邀请他出席的晚宴，留在家中处理一些以前堆积下来的文书，和联盟保持了联系。  
但是周五，他有一个不得不外出的理由。  
女爵Hannah Stewart是他母亲的一位旧友，在年轻的时候从英国移居到哥谭，Bruce还记得小时候父母带着自己去拜访她。Stewart女士每年都会举行慈善晚宴，在Bruce的父母去世后也曾经对他有过帮助，每年都会邀请他去参加。而Bruce，心中怀着对母亲旧友的尊敬，从来没有错过过她的晚宴，今年也不会成为例外。  
他在周四晚餐时间对孩子们讲了这件事，果不其然换来了四双不满的眼睛。  
“是必须得参加不可的场合吗？”Tim咬着自己的下唇，勺子柄磕在桌上：“虽然我们也不希望你在家里被袭击……但是在家里的话我们会比较有准备吧。这次的袭击者真是让人毫无头绪，警方那边也还没有消息……”  
“难道不是你太没用了吗？”Damian挖苦道，偏头躲过Tim朝他扔来的纸团，换得Alfred一声不赞同的咳嗽。  
Bruce摇头，解释道：“Stewart女爵是母亲的朋友，她举办的晚宴我此前都没有主动地缺席过。要不是非不得已，我还是希望能出席。”  
“这，”Dick思考了一下，“确实离袭击者所说的一周期限还有几天……但是你确定这是个好主意？那周围……”  
“周围都是平民。”他的胃里升腾起一种难言的焦虑，不过还有另一种直觉告诉他对方是朝着自己一个人来的：“只是直觉，当时在大楼外对方有机会进行无差别攻击，对方并没有。”  
Jason怀疑地瞅着他：“你知道这种直觉……就是有点道理，又没太大道理的吧。”  
Bruce叹气：“我知道，这不太符合逻辑。”  
“不过也不算是完全没道理。”Tim说：“对方花了这么久时间抹去自己存在的痕迹，导致就连我们——我们——都找不到任何踪迹，随便杀人会让他暴露自己的行踪。估计B也不是他唯一一个目标，应该不会为了一个人破坏自己这么久的努力。”  
Damian在桌子底下找到了他的腿，搭在他膝盖上方的手提供了令人安心的温度：“放心吧，父亲，我愿意帮父亲达成您的愿望。如果有人来袭击，我会保护父亲的。”  
“小马屁精。”Jason翻着白眼嘟囔道。  
Dick看起来还是有些担心，不过他很清楚如果Bruce在某件事上提到了自己的父母，那这件事一定对他有着非凡的意义，所以他还是对Bruce说：“如果这个晚宴和那位女爵对你来说很重要的话，那就去吧，B，我们会照顾好其他的部分的。”  
他回握了Damian的手，点头说了句那就交给你们，换来了一片假装被他难得的客气恶心到了的抱怨。

周五当天他们核对了一下晚上的计划，Alfred给每个人都准备好了合体的西装。  
不出所料的是没有人愿意陪Bruce去晚宴应付难缠的社会名流们，Dick、Tim和Damian同意跟他一起入场晃悠一下，然后他们自己就已经决定好了要去女爵的房顶上或者二层储物间里设立一个临时基地，具体细节他们决定到时候再随机应变。  
而在Jason决定重新合法地回归家庭以前，他只能用假名以服务生的身份参加晚宴。Bruce自然为此感觉非常糟糕，倒是Jason本人无所谓地耸肩：“我不介意。”  
尽管他这么说了好几遍，Bruce还是试着提议：“如果你愿意，文件都已经准备好了，就差……”  
Jason正在打领带，他头也不抬地回答道：“不可能的，我不可能签字。”话音落下的一瞬，他似乎意识到这话听起来过于严酷了，抬头瞟了一眼Bruce空白的神情补充说：“至少不是现在，B……不是现在。”  
所以他没有再提，对着一边低声咒骂一边和领带较劲的Jason伸出手：“来。”  
Jason一顿，意外的顺从地把领带交到他手上，低下头：“别太紧。”  
“唔。”Bruce示意他知道了，手指灵巧的打起领带：“遇到难缠的人不要发生冲突，今晚喝醉酒的人会很多。”  
Jason嗤笑一声，视线随着Bruce的手指走：“这我还不知道吗？又不是没跟你去过。”  
领带尖穿过打好的环，Bruce按照比他原本习惯更松一些地拉紧领带：“你也从来没给过他们好脸色。”  
“都是些蠢货，费那劲儿干吗？我又不想当Bruce Wayne。”  
Bruce闻言一笑，这倒是实话，他的孩子们没人对继承他的社会名流那一面感兴趣，尤其是Jason和Damian两个更是都对上流社会迂腐古板的规矩不屑一顾。  
“总之，自己多小心。”Bruce还是担心袭击者最有可能混在后台服务人员中伺机下手，如果那样的话Jason就变成了离危险最近的那个，而不是身为目标的他。  
“知道了！”有些不耐地拍开他的手，Jason瞪他的眼神倒是没有以前那种凶狠，冲门外努嘴：“你可真是年纪越大越啰嗦……去帮你的小崽子吧，他快把自己勒死了。”  
Bruce温顺地收回手向门口看去，Dick和Tim正欢快地围观Damian和领带搏斗。  
“孩子。”Bruce摇了摇头，向他们走去。

晚上Alfred把Bruce和其中三个孩子送到女爵家，Jason在之前就自己骑上机车先去做准备工作——这导致他们听了大约两个小时的对于当晚服务生领班的毫无职业精神的抱怨。  
下车走在红毯上，Dick一边笑得人畜无害地对记者挥手，一边凑过来悄悄跟Bruce说：“早跟你讲小翅膀有强迫症了，你就是不信。”  
Bruce对着闪光灯亮出一排白牙，低声回：“他以前没这么严重。”  
耳机里是一阵兵荒马乱的餐具碰撞声，盖得Jason的声音都有些模糊不清：“嘿！我听得见！”  
“啊？”Dick接住一捧朝他扔来的捧花，给随便什么人抛了个飞吻：“你说什么？Tim你说话了吗，还是Damian？我听不清啊。”  
年轻的两个根本不想配合他幼稚的行为，于是Bruce只能自己动手，他搭了一把Dick的腰推着他进了房子里。  
Bruce带着他们去见女爵。Stewart女士身边还围着一些其他等着和她搭话的人，Bruce和她打过招呼约好一会儿再叙就离开了。上一秒他刚叮嘱叫他们小心谨慎，下一秒他被人叫了一声再回过头人就全不见了。  
Bruce觉得好笑地摇头，准备去拿香槟装样子的时候，熟悉的声音叫住了他：“Bruce。”  
“Stewart爵士。”他赶紧回身，温柔地握住了女爵向他伸出的双手，弯腰落下一个虔诚的吻：“很久不见了。”  
“亲爱的，”女爵轻轻拉了他一下，待他站直身子后给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，“叫我Hannah，我的孩子。我听说了那个不幸的事件，你还好吗？没有大碍吧？”  
Bruce贴着她发白的鬓角阖上眼，允许自己暂时沉浸在这位优雅的女性的拥抱里：“我很好……Hannah。”  
女爵放开了他，眼底溢满了长辈的慈爱，就像曾经的那个人一样。女爵轻抚着他的脸，指尖在他的眼角多停留了一会儿：“那就好，那就好……哦，我的孩子……我很抱歉每次见到你都要提起，但是你真的很像你的母亲。”  
女性话语里的怀念让他觉得如鲠在喉，他无法用面对别人时的轻浮态度欺骗这位女性，只能温和地试着和她开玩笑：“请不要担心这个，您是为数不多会这样说的人，终归大部分人都觉得我更像我父亲。而我，很高兴能听到这样的话。”  
“你当然很像Thomas，或许人们总是先入为主觉得男孩子会受父亲的影响更深。”女爵对他微笑：“但是你的眼睛，那就是Martha的眼睛……先不说你像她一样受人喜爱，就凭你每一年都会出现在这或许很无趣的慈善宴会里，就足以证明你是Martha的孩子了。Bruce，我是老了，但我还是能够分清今晚这里的人都怀着些什么样的心思。”  
他苦笑：“我很高兴您这样说，虽然我清楚您给我的评价过于高尚了。”  
女爵拍拍他的脸，调侃道：“瞎说，你居然还敢质疑我了？”  
Bruce连忙准备讨饶，下一秒却因为对方的话被定在原地：“还有你的孩子们，他们也很像你。Martha那么喜欢孩子，她一定会很为你开心。”  
耳机里本来还模糊着传来的说话声都停了，Bruce眨眨眼，强迫自己开口，难得找不到合适的词汇：“我，他们……都是些好孩子。”  
“我能看得出来。”女爵慈爱地笑着：“三个孩子，嗯？看看你Bruce，Thomas和Martha会为你骄傲的。”  
“不止，”他听到自己说，“我还有其他几个孩子，他们暂时没能来。但是明年，明年我会再带他们来见您的，Hannah。”  
“啊，真的吗？那太好了！这就确定了你明年还会来参加我的晚宴，可不能食言。”女爵挽上他的胳膊：“现在，陪我这个老人家去应付一下无趣的人吧，Bruce，可不要太早就觉得无聊了。”  
耳机里Dick对他说：“B，这边一切就绪，不用担心。”  
Bruce对着女爵点点头：“那是自然，Hannah，不论你让我去哪里我都会跟你去的，让我们回到聚光灯下吧。”  
是时候该完成Bruce Wayne的工作。

Bruce陪着女爵社交了大半个晚上，夫人年事略高，把剩下的招待工作交给自己的儿子、再一次拥抱过Bruce、对他说了些惯常的安慰话后就离开去休息了。在那之后也有一些人主动找他攀谈，询问他遇袭时的情况，他以一贯的浮夸方式把真相添油加醋地讲了一遍，成功博取一圈虚情假意的同情。  
随后他找了个借口说要去透气，离开人群去吧台找了个没人的角落：“Nightwing，报告。”  
“室外室内一切正常。”Dick的声音有些模糊不清，似乎是在嚼什么东西：“你别说，这三文鱼三明治做的相当好吃啊，女爵找的厨师就是不一样。B，你能不能问问她这是哪里请的厨师？”  
“家里有Pennyworth，你还想要什么厨师？”  
“那不一样！下回再举办晚宴的时候不也得找厨师吗，提前问一下就省事了。”  
Jason因为被其他服务员包围，说话声音压得很低：“你一个天天吃麦片的人这么讲究干嘛？”  
“嘿！我跟你说你不要再侮辱我对麦片的喜爱了！又快捷方便，味道还不错，应急一下有什么不好？”  
Tim的声音充满了对Dick不懂享受、糟蹋食物的恨铁不成钢：“问题你那早就不是应急了……你根本就是靠麦片和外卖揣起来的，外卖占30%，麦片占65%。”  
“剩下5%？”  
“剩下那点靠定期回大宅蹭Alfred做的饭。”  
他本来有些忍俊不禁，突然隐约听到有人喊他名字。抬起头，Bruce一眼就认出端着酒杯朝自己走过来的男人，福特先生。对方年轻时是个臭名昭著的纨绔子弟，Bruce对他印象最深的是小时候参加对私立寄宿学校赞助人举办的回馈晚宴上，这个人和他父亲攀谈，期间令人不悦地试图来捏他的脸。还好他的母亲就在身边，装着醉醺醺的样子把她的孩子从人手下带走。  
“Brucie！”福特粗糙的手搭上他右边肩膀，伤口不是问题，但是和这个人过去不好的遭遇还是让他不适地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩：“好久不见！天啊，听到你被袭击的消息我都担心坏了！你现在好些了吗？”  
Damian发出了尤其响亮的一声“Tt”。  
“福特先生！好久不见啊！”他强行让自己变得兴致勃勃，打起精神来应付这个人：“多谢您的惦记了，我很好啊。您也知道，这人吧，树大招风嘛。”  
“可不是，像你这样既有钱又长得英俊的年轻人是该小心一些，”男人装腔作势地点着头，手顺着他的肩膀一路摸到腰间，“肯定有不少人都对你心怀不轨呢。”  
Bruce身体不受控制得一抖：“福特先生，别的不说……我可早就不再年轻了。”  
“哎，说什么呢！我还记得我当年见到你的样子，你跟那会儿也没什么太大变化嘛。”  
这话越发离谱起来：“我记得我第一次见到您的时候，可能也只有6、7岁吧。”  
“哦是吗？我想等你长大后我也见过你几次吧。你可真是，一直都很英俊呢。哦对了，我最近有一个关于新能源的计划，听说韦恩企业现在对于清洁能源很感兴趣？如果你有时间的话，不如去我的住处好好聊一下，我再开上两瓶陈年好酒，嗯？”男人的重音咬在形容词上，叫他胃里一凉，假装踉跄一步躲开了对方的手。  
与此同时他的耳机里传来Jason的咆哮，还伴有Damian的怒哼和Tim被恶心到了的抱怨声：“你最好在我冲出去假装手滑把这一托盘鸡尾酒都泼你俩身上以前换一个聊天对象！”  
Dick笑出了环绕立体声的效果：“我的天啊，Bruce！这位先生居然在试图跟你调情，我，哦，我的神啊！”  
他脑海里突然飞过了能把Alfred的脏话罐填满的色彩丰富的感叹词。深呼吸了两轮后，在对方再一次尝试着把手伸向他后腰时，Bruce又一次躲开了。他面对男人因为被突然拂了面子而不爽的表情，勉强自己挤出一个微笑：“我很感谢您的提议，福特先生，或许之后我们能详细的谈一下这件事情。至于现在，请原谅，我必须要去处理一下别的事情了。总之，很高兴见到您。”  
把话撂下，他没等对方反应就大步走开。一直到走廊里无人的地方，Bruce才挫败地松了松自己的领带，痛苦地扶着额头：“这不是我所想的……”  
“噢，但是你应该对自己还有点魅力这事而心怀感激，老东西。”Jason挖苦他。  
“对了B！你还记得那个叫Mike的意大利人吗！”Dick这时终于从一阵狂笑中缓过些劲儿来：“那家伙更糟糕不是吗？一上来就说要让你‘温暖起来’！如果不是你按着我的肩膀，估计我就要一拳揍到他脸上了。”  
耳机那头一阵沉默，然后鸡飞狗跳：“这他妈又是什么时候的事？！”  
Bruce恼怒地呻吟一声，作为跟随在他身边最久的孩子，Dick总是记得很多毫无必要的小插曲：“Dick，你那个时候只有14岁！还有Jason，注意言辞！”  
Tim适时补上一句：“而且你可千万不要说带个模特来当烟雾弹就好了之类的话，Damian已经在磨刀了。”  
“Tt. 她们都不是适合父亲的女人，她们眼里只有父亲的名声和金钱。”  
“但是用B的话来说，她们可都是在不自觉的情况下给蝙蝠侠帮了大忙呢。”  
Dick还在笑：“不过B你也别太担心了，我们会保护你的。保护，嗯，保护你的贞操，自然也是其中一部分。”这句话说完他自己又难以控制地笑得更大声了些。  
Bruce还是没忍住翻了个白眼：“我自己能脱身。”  
“那是自然。不过那不就有违我们当时约定好的了吗，Alfed可是批准了我们的贴身保镖计划哦？所以你还是老老实实地在下面扮演你的Brucie，罗宾们会来救你的。”  
“你们这是哪门子的贴身保镖？如果你们愿意随便分一个人下来陪我受罪，我都不会这么狼狈。”他无奈地叹气，手指按住自己的太阳穴：“然而你们只喜欢在上面看热闹。”  
“那叫Dick去吧，哥谭女士们应该都很想念他。”Tim率先抓替罪羊甩锅。  
很快的Damian就和Tim联上手：“这次我不得不同意Drake的观点，父亲。我认为Grayson从形象上来说是一个非常合适的人选。”  
“嘿！”情景急转直下，本来还笑嘻嘻的Dick现在发出了微弱的抗议：“你们不能……”  
Jason是绝对不会放过他的：“可不是吗？听闻养父遭到袭击之后匆匆自布鲁德海文赶来的长子，多么感人的新闻头条！没有人比你更适合出现在下面了，迪基鸟。”  
准备搭上这班揶揄的快车，他努力忍住笑意压低音量，调用了蝙蝠侠特有的语气，那种其他人没有可能知道、但是Robin们一听就知道是在叫他们其中哪一个的语气：“现在就下来，Robin。”  
通讯器里传来Dick猛地抽了一口气的声音，紧接着伴随着一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，还有一群人强压着音量的嘲笑。  
过了没几秒，Dick西装革履的从门后出现，一脸的尴尬和恼火，他快步走到Bruce身边控诉：“你这是作弊，我都不是你的Robin多久了。”  
Bruce调整了一下他歪掉的领结，拍拍他的胸口：“那我很高兴知道你还愿意当我的Robin，chum。”  
Dick在离开哥谭去到布鲁德海文后，很长一段时间都没有陪他参加过这样的活动，说来到底那个时候他们连话都不讲。Barbara勉强在中间当了一阵子的传话筒，后来实在没办法忍受这俩人的犟，给他们搭了个自己的服务器让他们必须得自行解决。后来兜兜转转，Dick开始经常回家了，尽管Bruce觉得自己在中间还是没能做到一个父亲应尽的努力。  
但是Dick告诉他没关系。Dick开始重新拥抱他，偶然也会得意忘形地像小时候那样相信Bruce永远都会接到他，一个助跑飞跳到他自然张开的双臂中。  
Dick看起来有些慌乱，他躲闪过Bruce或许有些过分深情的眼神却没能摆脱掉自己脸上渐渐泛起来的红色：“那好吧，我猜……我想我们最好是该回到人群中了。”

Dick一登场就收到了在场女性的热烈欢迎，有很多和Bruce算是熟识的人都记得当年他身边那个活泼快乐的小男孩，很快他就被圈了个水泄不通。Bruce乐得清闲，一边和被自己女伴抛弃了的男人们聊天、一边留心着耳机里的动静。  
直到耳机那头都对一些针对Dick的问题笑过两轮后，当事人才缓缓从风暴眼中心往外撤离。等靠到Bruce身边，Dick死死抓住他胳膊，力道大得就是在埋怨他刚才不去解救他，他僵着脸：“我脸都要笑到动不了了，这绝对是一级警备状态。”  
Bruce低声道：“知道我平时怎么过的了吧。”说归说，他还是搭上Dick的胳膊，对其他人挥挥手：“好了好了各位，放过我的儿子吧！女士们，请给陪伴你们来的男人们多一些关心！哦，不过如果你们谁真的有兴趣，记得联系我……”  
Dick佯装愤怒地拖着他走：“Bruce！各位别听他胡说，他已经喝醉了。抱歉，还请容许我带他去清醒一下。”  
缩到角落里Dick才终于感觉活过来点，脑袋抵着墙：“老天，太久没见过这个阵势我都怕了。比较之下，我还宁愿去面对贝恩。”  
Bruce递给他一杯冰水：“那下次越狱了你来。”  
“来。”Dick接过来笑道：“你都叫我Robin了，我能不来吗？你说是吧，小D？”  
“Grayson，就算Nightwing做不下去也不必回来玷污Robin的名声吧。”  
Dick难以置信地看着Bruce：“听听你儿子，这都说的什么话？”  
“你弟弟，”他抿了一口自己的水，“要知道忠言总逆耳。”  
“哦哟，黄金男孩也有不受宠的一天。”  
“我们又要开始这个谁是最受宠的Robin的争论了吗？”  
Tim哼道：“最受宠的孩子在香港呢。”  
Bruce呻吟：“我没有最喜欢的孩子。”  
“如果你这么说，那就是了。”Tim的语调充满了戏谑。  
Bruce看向Dick，Dick也看着他，两人同一时间眯了下眼睛。  
Dick沾着水杯壁上的水珠在墙上写字：Tim？  
Bruce点头，清清嗓子：“Red Robin，汇报。”  
“一切正常，B。”衣料摩擦的声音传过来，应该是Tim下意识地坐直了身子：“监控和监听的信号也没有异常。”  
“干得漂亮，Tim。”虽然Bruce不知道自己是什么表情，但是从Dick的笑容来猜，一定不是什么太难看的样子。  
Tim噎到：“……你别这样。”  
“怎么？”Bruce对着自己眼前的假想Tim挑眉：“别哪样？”  
他听到Tim抽气，仿佛被人扼住了喉管，声音绷紧：“……好像我做了什么了不起的事一样。”  
他在小声地喋喋不休，是他焦虑时的小习惯：“子弹是Jason找到的，能够俯瞰全局的地点是Dick找的，就连Damian……Damian都在同一个位置坚持趴了一个小时。”  
Bruce听到他说：“而我只是坐着而已。”  
他感觉自己的喉咙也被扼住了，眼前的假想Tim垂下头。这不是Bruce凭空想象出来的样子，那他又是在哪里见过这个样子的Tim的呢？记忆慢慢清晰，是在Jack祭日那一天回到家来的Tim。  
男孩在他回到蝙蝠洞时还穿着制服，踟躇着带着一丝羞愧的神色等着他。Bruce假装看不到他的坐立不安，一把搂住他肩膀，像平时那样询问他少年泰坦的情况。其实简报他早在回家路上就看过了，自从他的孩子们都有了各自的队友，Bruce就养成了时刻阅读他们任务报告的习惯。Tim仔仔细细给他讲了一遍，他点点头，用力把Tim箍在自己怀里、直到他的脸都挤得有点变形，告诉他自己很为他骄傲、要求他记住这一点。Tim在他怀里僵硬了一秒后放松下来，抬起手回抱了Bruce，轻声问他可不可以要一个冰激凌。  
他告诉他：“任何事，Tim，任何事。”  
在最开始的时候，Jason去世、Dick和他勉强恢复联系，他把Tim抓得很紧，生怕一个不小心鸟儿就飞出掌心落入虎口。更何况，最初来到他身边的Tim是别人的孩子，Tim和他和Dick和Jason都不同，他的父母还好好地活在世上。他知道痛失爱子的滋味，他自然不应该也绝不能让同样的痛苦降临在别人身上，只是世事难料，最后又演变成Tim失去了他们、落入Bruce的蝙蝠巢里。  
“是你一直相信我没死，”Bruce看了一眼旁边的长子，Dick歪头靠着墙，发现他看过来之后勉强扯动一下嘴角、慰藉般摸了摸他的手肘，“是你一直没有放弃，不是吗，Tim？”  
“那是过去的事情了。”Tim悄声争辩：“我那天应该跟你在一起的。”  
“你现在可以跟我一起、在我身边。”他尽力不让自己听起来太过于绝望。  
在开始他将Tim抓得太紧，后来放手的时候又太过于干脆。  
“我很抱歉。”Bruce缓慢地说：“我很抱歉当时把你一个人留在办公室里，我应该要求你陪在我身旁的。那不是你的错，Tim，是我的。”  
他知道他们听得到自己的潜台词：是我不该随便离开，而不是你们的错。  
“操。”沉默了一会儿，Tim道，背景里伴随着Damian不带恶意的轻哼和Jason的低笑。  
“注意语言。”Dick教训道，然后得意洋洋地朝他挤眼睛，Bruce也回了他一个微笑，这次他们不需要听到耳机里的脚步声都知道自己已经成功了。  
果然，没一会儿他们就看到Tim一边柔和地跟旁人打着招呼、一边向他们走过来。男孩脸上挂着害羞的笑容，眼睛却亮闪闪的。  
Tim走到他们面前，有些泄愤式地抓过Dick递给他的点心，恶狠狠却难掩温柔地瞪了Bruce一眼：“绿灯侠是对的，你真是个奸诈的家伙，B。”  
Bruce躲在杯子后和Dick一起朝他抛媚眼：“多谢夸奖。”

成功拐骗下来两个人陪他后，Bruce的心里稍微放松了一些，他能从连接到通讯器的报警装置的稳定嘀嘀声中关注到周遭的情况。他没有得寸进尺，Jason显然是无法也不愿意大大方方的出现在他身边，至于Damian……他知道自己只要等就是了。  
“父亲。”果然没过一会儿，Damian主动开口，声音透着愤愤不平：“我认为Grayson和Drake的能力各有欠缺，他们并不能完全保证你的安全。”  
“嗯？”Bruce假模假式地思考了一小会儿：“那你觉得怎么安排比较合适呢？”  
“我认为我才是合适的守护者，Grayson或者Drake应该上来进行侦察工作。”  
被包围住的Dick哑然失笑，惹得围着他的社会名流们各个都一脸奇怪；Tim贴在Bruce身边，夸张地长叹一口气，捅了下他的腰侧以示不满。  
Jason说：“你不会是想去偷吃东西吧，小鬼？”  
“Todd你简直令人难以置信，眼界短浅。”Damian不屑道：“我是合理地分配了每个人的工作。Grayson本职是警察，Drake对电子设备的了解勉强让人满意，让他们来进行探查工作再合适不过了。而我，作为战斗水平最高的Robin，由我来保护父亲的安全自然是最合适的。”  
Bruce看着Dick笑弯了腰还得挥手跟身边人表示自己没事，也觉得很有趣，逗弄他：“那你跟你的兄弟们商量。”  
“父亲，我不认为这有什么商量的必要，此事涉及你的安危你不应该草率行事也不应该对合理的建议置若罔闻。”  
Tim喝了口水：“你应该知道语速不代表道理。”  
“Drake你是聋了吗，”Damian拿阿拉伯语说了句脏话，Bruce条件反射叫他注意语言，他便乖乖换回了英语，“我刚才已经给出了非常充分的理由。如果你不懂，只能说明你智商堪忧。”  
“哦。”Dick抹着眼睛走过来：“明明前几天你还挺担心Timmy的情绪呢，小D。”  
耳机里的声音高了一个八度：“胡说八道！”  
“我作证！”Jason插嘴：“B受伤那天恶魔崽子还把菜往Timmy那边推了呢！”  
“那是因为……因为它碍事！”  
“耶耶耶，你说了算，臭小鬼。”  
“Todd！我要杀……”  
“没有人要伤害任何人。”Bruce强硬地打断他们，话题就要发展到他不愿意听到的方向了：“Damian，好好说话。”  
线路那边安静了一下，随后Damian不情不愿地说：“Grayson、Drake，你们应该好好考虑一下我刚才的提议，我依然认为那是非常恰当的。”  
“请。”Bruce补充道。  
现在他听起来有些咬牙切齿了：“请你们考虑一下。”  
“非常好，我们交换。”Dick拍拍他俩的肩膀，悄悄往楼梯走去：“但是，小D，你可得跟我保证一件事。”  
“什么事，Grayson。”  
“好好表现，可别给韦恩家丢脸。”  
Tim听到这话嘟囔：“哈，如果到晚会结束他都没有咬掉任何一个人的头的话，那我是真心佩服。”  
“如果我要咬掉随便谁的头，那一定是你的，Drake。”  
“好了。”Bruce看着Damian钻过了几个惊呼的侍者、一阵风似的直朝着Tim奔来，飞快伸手揪住他的衣领，另一只手揽着Tim的肩膀：“你们俩好好表现。我有预感，史密斯马上就要过来找我说一些无用的话了。”  
“我的天啊，B，你这被折磨得都得出经验来了？”“父亲，您不用担心，我会替您把他赶跑的。”  
Bruce头痛，他开始怀疑Dick主动提出要和Damian交换就是预示到了这种难搞的情况。

“我觉得那家伙可能不会出现了。”Dick说。  
Bruce揉揉太阳穴，看了下表，时间接近凌晨时分：“希望如此，我们也该是时候离开了。”  
他余光里能看到Tim肉眼可见地松了口气，Damian也往他身边站得更近了些：“非常好，父亲。”  
“迫不及待了？”Bruce把手掌放在男孩用力绷着的后颈上，弯腰吻了他的头顶：“我知道你不喜欢这种场合，但是你做得很好，Damian。”  
Damian别扭地小小挣扎了一下：“这不是什么大不了的事情，父亲。我是韦恩家未来的主人，这点小事对我来说不在话下。”  
这时Bruce才发出了轻松的笑声。他稍微站直身子，刚才Dick也重新回到了人群中，韦恩家总是能吸引到不少目光，长时间的缺席会让人们起疑心。加上报警装置都由Barbara亲手改装过，效果非凡，也就解放了他们，不至于一直蹲在机器面前苦等。  
现在，还差一个人。  
他做了下心理准备，下定决心对着耳机说——对着耳机那头正在听的人说：“我想我可以来一杯香槟。”  
Jason知道这话是说给谁的，他嗤笑：“放屁，你不喝酒。”  
“今天是个特殊的夜晚，”Bruce笑着看他的孩子们，“我可以偶尔破一下戒。”  
“哦，现在不是你那些‘要维持巅峰状态’的废话了。”耳机里传来皮鞋磕在瓷砖上的哒哒声：“我肯定你周围有的是服务生，随便找一个，别折腾我。”  
“Jay。”Bruce微微扭头躲过人群，努力搜刮出他身体里所有的真诚和坦然，哪怕知道其他人也都能听见他的话也并不觉得羞耻，低声对通讯器说道：“今晚是不同的……我只是希望你们都在我身边，希望你在我身边。所以，请，帮我带一杯香槟，可以吗？”  
通讯器里沉寂了很长一段时间，长到他能感觉到Dick朝他投来的担心的目光，可能是觉得Jason已经甩手离开了。但是Bruce还在等，他知道对方一定还在通讯线路的另一边。  
又过了一小会儿，Jason重重地叹了口气，然而再开口却带着点轻松的喜爱：“就今天一晚，老家伙，给我两分……”  
话语戛然而止，通讯器里同时传来了嗡鸣的警报声和香槟酒杯的碎裂声。  
那感觉就像是心脏骤停：“Jason！”  
“Bruce！”身边有人在喊他，下一秒他就被人按倒在地。等到子弹破空击穿窗户的声音陆续响起，他才反应过来是Dick在他而耳边叫喊：“是那个家伙！该死的，Tim和Damian……”  
另一声更加巨大的玻璃破碎声在舞会厅里响起，人群里一片惊呼：“Red Hood！是Red Hood！”  
直到这一刻Bruce才觉得自己的心率在慢慢恢复，他反过来把Dick一把拽起，Tim不在他视野里、Damian也不在他身边：“Damian和Tim呢？！”  
“不知道！他们……”  
“父亲！”Damian重新回到他身旁，谢天谢地他还穿着平民的衣服，但是本来藏着的短剑已经拿在了他手里：“Drake追出去了！”  
Bruce扭头看着一脸焦虑的Dick，当机立断道：“走！去帮你弟弟！”  
Dick点头，已经开始跑了起来：“注意安全，还不知道是不是有帮手！”  
Bruce深吸一口气，赶忙单膝跪在已经摆出战斗姿势、挡在他面前的Damian身后，将他抱在怀里：“把剑收起来，亲爱的。”  
“父亲！我需要保护您！”Damian挣扎了两下没有摆脱掉他的擒抱，尽管脑袋只扭过来了一点，Bruce也能想象到他脸上的表情：“就像Grayson说的那样，我们不确定还有没有别的袭击者！”  
“我知道，我知道。”Bruce亲了亲他的太阳穴，这招屡试不爽，Damian在他怀里安静下来呼吸平稳，而他自己的心跳却即将过速：“但是我们不能在这儿暴露我们的身份。”他快速抬头看向人群，还好一片混乱中没有人关心他们：“而且如果真的还有其他袭击者，我还需要你帮我疏散人群。这里平民太多，我们必须得小心行事。”  
“Tt。”Damian没有反抗，反手把短剑插回了腰后，毫不犹豫地转身拥抱他，Bruce能感觉到他的心脏在有力地跳动：“放心吧父亲，我会确保他们平安无事的。”  
如果别人这样说，一定会被认为是不切实际，人们说哪怕是蝙蝠侠也有无法拯救的人。但是Bruce知道Damian真心这样决定了，就一定会做到。他从一开始就不是为了宽慰Bruce不合情理的决定，而是因为他相信自己绝对可以做到才出言支持自己的父亲。  
“我想要像你一样，父亲，我一直都想像你一样。”Damian这样说，也这样做。  
“我知道你会的。”Bruce回抱他，他们一起站起来向窗边移动：“让我们来把这付诸实际吧。”  
越接近窗边枪声就越响亮，耳机里没有人说话，但是他能听见孩子们急促的喘息声，而Bruce自己的心跳也难以克制地急速飙升。他厌恶枪支，哪怕是拿在他最亲近的人手里也会让他忐忑，但是他更痛恨自己的孩子被暴露在飞舞的弹药下的危境，就算这是他们的工作职责之一。  
理性告知他外面的斗争只持续了很短的时间，大抵也就只有10分钟。Damian在这之间陪他用尽可能小心地又夸张地方式（比如手舞足蹈地大喊快点离开）驱散慌乱的人群，枪声一停他率先拉住了Bruce的衣角：“父亲，我想他们抓到他了。”  
站在窗户前，Bruce看到Red Hood正单膝跪在一个人身上制伏他，Red Robin帮忙踩住了那人的腿防止他再继续挣扎，Nightwing在对赶来的警察说话，身侧的Damian把自己的手挤进他攥得死死的手心里。  
他终于能够再次呼吸。

“我很高兴看到老爷和少爷们平安无恙。”蝙蝠车开进蝙蝠洞，等候他们已久Alfred干巴巴地道，看着地上藏在衣服里被带回来的一点玻璃碴子，挑起了眉：“想必你们度过了一个非常有趣的夜晚。”  
“不要提，Alf。”Dick抖了下腿，掉出来一小块玻璃：“太刺激了。”  
Jason的摩托车随后驶入，被子弹打出个坑的红头罩被塞在他的挎包里，Bruce得承认看到那损伤的一瞬间他差点心肌梗塞：“可不。以为是多厉害的角色呢，原来也就那样。”  
“但是我们还需要调查一下他的武器，”Tim掸一下衣服，也随手扒拉了Damian的，“还有他的背景之类的……”  
Damian挥开他的手，严肃地点头，但是Bruce注意到他眼神已经有点涣散。毕竟等做完笔录、向女爵道完歉等一系列善后工作完成，手表指针指向了3点，和平日夜巡差不多。  
“那是以后的事了，少爷们。”Alfred及时给他们的思维列车踩了刹车：“现在各位需要休息。”  
“你说得对，Alfie。”Jason打了个哈欠，刚从摩托车上迈下来的腿又要跨回去：“既然问题解决了，那我……”  
“还没到一周。”Bruce听到自己说，急切地：“你们，约好的时间是一周，而现在……还没有到一周。”  
Alfred霎时间露出了非常满意的写满了“Bruce老爷我没白养大你”的笑容。  
“什么玩意一周……”Jason愕然地瞪大眼睛：“你是想说我们还没有当够一周的保镖？”  
Bruce嗓子发干：“是的。按照说好的，你们要在大宅待满一周。”  
Dick和Jason交换了下眼神，下一秒他就被迫抱了一满怀的Dick。  
他跳上来的样子和他8岁时一模一样，纤瘦却有力的手臂在他脖子后收紧，Dick伏在他耳边笑声在他耳膜上跳舞：“B，说真的，下回直接说想我们了，我们会回家的！”  
Jason的声音也由远及近，他语气很尖刻但是其中却没有恶意：“代表你自己就行了，别把我扯进去。B，你可不要到最后说这是你自己搞出来的鬼！”  
“过来，你们。”Bruce被Dick冲得发蒙，过两秒才发出一声哽住的笑，他抽出一只手伸向他们，直到另外三个人也被他揽在怀里才牢牢收紧：“对我有点信心，男孩们。”  
脑袋被闷在怀里的Damian冷静地说：“Todd的话恰恰说明您应该反思一下自己平时不靠谱的行为了，父亲。”  
他这句话引起了一阵笑声，Damian一脸得意，Tim伸过去揉他头发也没有被他拒绝。  
Tim的手抚弄着他的发旋，叹息道：“这回我得站在你这边了，小混蛋。”  
“承认我一直是正确的不会要你的命的，Drake。”  
“哦快闭嘴吧你。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你们别这么粗暴。”  
眼看战况没一秒就要升级，Bruce的胳膊紧了紧，一窝小鸟安静下来：“我反悔了，我要收回前言，你们去骚扰Alfred吧，让我清静两天。”  
环绕立体音差点冲破了他的耳膜：“别做梦了！”   
Alfred在他们身侧强调：“这就是家庭黄金时光，Bruce老爷，您躲不掉的。”

“B。”  
Bruce转过头，是Jason。他倚着书房门框，手里拿着一杯液体。  
察觉到他带着困惑的目光，Jason稍显尴尬地清了清嗓子：“我欠你一杯香槟。”  
“啊。你找Alfred要的？”他准备站起身，Jason却朝他摆手、默示他坐着就好，自己朝他走来：“其他人？”  
“嗯，Alfred还给了我一个‘喝酒不是解决问题的方法’的说教。他们都回房间了。”  
“那就好。”Bruce稍稍仰起头看着站在他面前的Jason：“你，没有受伤吧？”  
Jason并没有把酒给他，鼻子抽动了一下，皱着眉：“没有，我可不会像你一样虐待自己。”这句他们都知道是假话。  
Bruce不愿意得寸进尺，说到底他们能如此平和地说话就是极大的改善了：“唔，那就好。”他想起有一件事是他一直想要告诉Jason的：“我重新开始治疗了。”  
“你去见了心理医生？”Jason看起来有些惊讶：“你不是……最讨厌那个的吗？床头的药也是……？”  
他不需要问对方怎么看到他床头的药瓶，这个家夜里有查床习惯的可不止他一个。  
Bruce想要对他坦诚，不管是对Jason，还有对其他人。这只是他迈出的第一步。  
他咬咬牙：“我得承认，我依旧很讨厌这个。医生是Leslie的朋友，但是她什么也不知道。”他知道Jason在关心地看着他：“坐在那里，谈论我人生里的错误，谈论你们……”  
“我们不是算在错误里的吧？”  
Bruce知道Jason在跟他开玩笑，但还是把沙发的扶手部分的布料攥得皱了起来：“当然不是，Jay！当然不是……”  
“我知道。”Jason一直注视着他，发黄的灯光和垂下的刘海显得他格外年轻和柔软，他温暖地笑：“该死的，如果有人觉得我们不是你生命中发生的最好的事情，我就要给他点颜色看看了。”  
他松开饱受折磨的沙发，垂头看着自己的手心，那里有一道伤疤：“那让我痛苦。谈论，你的，”他把“死亡”二字咽了下去，“你的离开……知道那是我咎由自取，依旧让我觉得痛苦。”  
“Bruce……你知道，我不再恨你了吧？”  
Bruce一僵：“我……并不能确定。我并不能自主地这样觉得。”  
“如果非要说的话，我不再因为我们的所谓的道德观冲突而恨你了，B。”Jason把杯子交到他手里，慢吞吞地道：“我现在想让你知道，自打那件事发生以后，不光是你失去了一个儿子，我也失去了一个父亲。”  
“Jay……”一种熟悉的恐慌从他的胸口蔓延开，他坐立难安，直到Jason攥住了他的手腕。  
“我的愤怒一部分来自于你不愿意替我复仇，我承认我不完全认同你这固执的道德观。但是你和我，像你说过的那样，本来就是不同的人，我们不应该试图改变彼此。而另外一部分的愤怒，我知道我不能完全把责任归结于你，只是……我很愤怒我又一次失去了一个父亲。可能不应该说又一次吧，毕竟Willis就没在我的生命里出现过。可是，B，可是你是不同的。你满足了我心中父亲的形象，我期待你会像我心中的父亲那样做我希望你做的事。但是你没有，而我现在不是在指责你，只是对那时的我来说，当你没有完成一个父亲的任务时，我觉得我失去了你。你给了我一个家，又夺走了它。这可比其他的冲突，要疼多了。”  
Jason的手指按在他跃动的脉搏上，绿色的眸子安静地望着他：“我可以学着不在乎伟大或者低俗的道德感，但是B……你没必要连家人之间的亲密感都夺走。该死的，Bruce，我失去了世界上最好的祖父……”  
我知道，Bruce苦涩地闭上眼睛。  
“以及世界上最好的父亲。”  
他差点端不住那支细细的香槟瓶子，他垂下头，额头贴着Jason的手背：“对不起，Jason，我真的……”  
“我听过你道过太多次歉了，Bruce。尽管有些时候我会怀疑你是不是真心的，心底我还是知道你是言出必行的人。”Jason的手翻过来，掌心抚着他，大拇指摩挲着皮肤，声线很平稳：“你有你的理由，我竭力去理解了，甚至到现在也还在理解。听到你说你也在努力，我……虽然还不能让我彻底原谅你，但是我还是很高兴。”  
解释总是苍白的，但他还是从牙缝中挤出那些字来：“我会努力的，我发誓，Jay。我知道我曾经对你们做错过很多事，现在我想变得更好。我会一直尝试下去。”  
“我知道你会的。坚持不懈这点应该算得上是你，作为蝙蝠侠再加上Bruce，最大的优点之一了吧。我对此表示尊敬，B。”Jason缓缓闭上眼，长吐一口气，抽回手蹲坐下来。他的手找到Bruce的后脑勺，轻轻按了下就让他们的额头贴在一起：“我也在努力。妈的，我们都在努力，这个家里的所有人。”  
Bruce无法克制住自己：“我希望一切可以重来。”  
“哦，那我可不太想。万一你后悔了，不想把我领回家怎么办。”Jason打趣道，随即说：“缺乏交流。至少现在，让我们把问题简化为这个，可以吗？”  
他苦笑：“这似乎是有些过分简化了，不觉得吗？你不应该太轻松就原谅我。”  
“我不在乎。”Jason耸肩：“这至少是个改善的开端。虽然我不觉得自己有多优秀，但是和你比起来，我觉得我的交流能力还是绰绰有余了。”  
“你确实是，Jaylad，你比我优秀多了。”  
“哈，谢谢你。”他笑了两声，而后正色：“说真的，Bruce，说个别的。你有太多责任加身，但是只有太少的个人需求。这不可能太健康吧。”  
“我以前总觉得我没有什么需要的东西。”Bruce承认：“但是现在我知道了，我想要我们在一起。”  
他看着Jason听到这句话后眼睛亮了起来，感受到他的笑声带来的温热气息盘旋在他脸颊上：“只要你想要这个，想要它成真想要到这种渴望驻扎在你胸腔里了，那我们就会好的，B。”  
他阖上眼：“我知道……我知道的，Jay。”  
他们这样安静地维持了一会儿，Bruce想起Jason的姿势对膝盖不算太友好，主动放开了他。  
Jason没有异议地站直身体，伸了个懒腰，不羁地对着他笑出一口白牙：“我想我们暂时没问题了？”  
Bruce受到他的感染也微笑了起来：“我想是这样的。我喜欢想到你回到家了。”  
“一样，老家伙，我也喜欢那样想。”  
这并不完美，但是不完美也就意味着他们之间还总是有改善的余地。  
Bruce抿了一口Jason给他的杯子里的液体，一顿：“Jay……这是姜汁汽水。”  
“是啊。你还是别惦记喝酒了，这样你还能多活几年。”  
男孩扶着沙发的靠背弯下腰来，像Bruce对他们做过的那样、像他以前对Jason做的那样，亲了一下他的额头：“晚安，大个子。”  
哦，Bruce端着杯子目送Jason走掉，他知道今晚自己不需要其他的药物了。


End file.
